


Unmask Your Desire

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [31]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smutty, Twins, Violet's a kinky fucker, guy dreams come true, smutty smut smut, syn is gifted, weird foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Two couples. One bed."Dude, pinch me. There's no way this is real."





	Unmask Your Desire

The morning of the anniversary of their parents' death, Violet woke up with Jade next to her. She smiled a little, knowing how hard this was on Jade every year. Of course when it happened, neither of them had taken it well, but Violet had recovered sooner and more fully than Jade. So Violet just hugged her sister, pulling her close.  
"When did you get here, J?"  
Jade didn't open her eyes, "Middle of the night...I asked Syn to bring me here...he's in Matt's room..."  
"Thanks, J...now all I can think about is what Syn might be teaching Shads in there--"  
"God you're so fucking dirty, Vi!" Jade woke up and sat up, slapping her sister playfully on the arm, "But that would be a pretty picture..." She smiled, staring off into space, "I can't imagine...that huge fucking beast of a man being dominated by my Syn....fuck..."  
"Well, c'mon, let's go see."  
Jade rolled her eyes and let herself be pulled along but then yanked her hand back, "Wait a minute--you're not thinking, like, full on foursome, right? You can't have my Syn."  
"No! Just, ya know, in the same room at the same time. You don't mind if I see him, do you?"  
Jade smiled, kind of happy that for once Violet wanted what she had, "No."  
  
They crept in Matt's room and Jade had to immediately cover Violet's mouth so she didn't gasp. Gates lay on the bed, not all the way up against Shadows, but damn close...and his arm was slung over the singer's waist.  
Violet knew it was completely innocent, but couldn't help but roll her eyes back--it was so fucking hot just thinking about it. The sisters tiptoed up to the end of the bed and snickered.  
M. slowly woke up, saw the arm draped over him and almost at the same time, saw them standing there--giggling, each with a finger in their mouth. First, he shoved Synyster, making a face. Gates suddenly woke up, pulled back his arm and sat up--turning a million shades of red. They were both sporting morning wood.

"Dude, I think it's great that you and Zack--but I seriously don't--" Matt moved away from him on the bed.  
"Don't fucking flatter yourself, Shads! I brought Jade here so she could be with her sister, so I came in here to sleep," He furrowed his brow, "I definitely don't want to fuck you, Jeezus." He grinned, "But I think you got someone who does." Syn stared at the girls, looking them up and down--figuring out what was going on, thinking he'd died and gone to Heaven.  
Shadows stared at the two, swallowing hard. He whispered over at Gates, "Dude, pinch me. There's no way this is real."

"Don't freak out just yet, boys. No one is fucking anyone new today. Well, unless you guys _do_ wanna fuck. Then we're totally going to encourage that." Violet flirted just about as hard as she could. The two boys rolled their eyes, but then stared at the twins, wondering what they'd do next.

Jade went first, pulling Violet's shirt over her head. Synyster unabashedly raked his eyes down her naked body, breathing harder and getting harder. When he finally raised his eyes to meet hers, she was smirking at him sexily. Vi pulled at Jade's shirt, her eyes never leaving Syn's. Matt's reaction was much like Syn's--although he seemed a little more awkward about it. Jade watched as his green gaze darkened to a deep golden hazel while he looked her up and down.

Shadows shifted his gaze as Violet walked over to him and pulled his shirt over his head. Jade blushed when she realized a slight whimper had escaped her lips and caught everyone's attention. Vi climbed into Matt's lap and he wrapped his arms around her. Their lips met and the other couple watched for a moment. Syn pulled Jade closer as they both kept their eyes on Matt and Vi, breathless that this was so hot.  
Shadows grabbed a fist full of black hair and tugged lightly, just so that she was looking up at him, "I bet after the other night you need a really. good. fuck."

She moaned lightly in response, turned on by his deep baritone moaning the word _fuck_ at her. With that, Matt leaned back into his night stand for a condom and stood up, kissing her hungrily. But before he could put it on, Vi sat on the bed and surprised him by yanking down his pants and swallowing his cock. Shadows groaned and Gates gasped. Jade stared and when M. had recovered, he flashed his dimples at her. Syn couldn't stop watching Violet's mouth as she made Matt moan. She ran one hand up over his Trumpet tattoo while the other one gripped his length.  
"So that's the horsecock you love so much?" Jade teased Syn's earlobe and peeled his shirt off.

"Vi--uhhh-c'mon, you gotta stop--"  
"Why the fuck would you stop her?!" Gates whined.  
M. shot him a look, "I can't take blow jobs, and she's way too fucking good at them..." He turned to Vi, "And you _do_ wanna get fucked, yes?" They both grinned. Shadows leaned down to kiss her, putting on the condom, while Syn and Jade scooted back on the bed.

Shadows bent her over the edge of the bed and took her roughly. The other couple could tell he had taken her to the hilt by the way she reacted--the pleasure and pain mixing. Matt fell against her back, "Fuck, Vi, did you get tighter in a few days? Uhhh--" Pretty soon he was rolling his hips into her. Vi shook and cried into her first orgasm.

"Holy fuck, did she just--?" Syn's jaw hit the floor as he whispered at Jade, who sat up against him in between his legs.  
She nodded, looking up at Shads, "Yeah, she comes like a porn star. The guys love it." Shads just grinned back knowingly.  
Gates put his arms around his girl, feeling her up and kissing her shoulders, "You like watching Matt, baby?" He reached down and curved two long fingers into her, purposefully spreading her legs farther apart so the other man could watch.

Shadows picked up his pace and really started to fuck. They both let out deep groans, loving how extremely satisfying it was. Matt spanked her and she was done again.  
Syn wondered how the man didn't come undone every time she came like that. He found a condom as well and when he had put it on, he guided Jade back until she was sinking down his hard shaft. When Gates let out a moan, Violet's gaze shot up, their eyes locking as Jade started bouncing up and down. Watching his dick slide in and out of Jade had her panting even harder as she couldn't rip her eyes away.

Did all the guys in this fucking band have good size cocks?

Thinking that reminded her of Zack, which reminded her of the video--in which she was with Shadows and thinking of Zacky--which practically forced her into coming again.  
Matt pulled her back up against his chest and that's when Syn first lost it. Shadows big hands were all over her small body and the way she was arched back against him with her hands behind her head made her chest thrust out and her breasts bounce as Matt kept going. Gates leaned back and thrust up into Jade as they both finished.  
"One down?" Jade grinned, easing off of him and grabbing another condom. It was Violet's turn to be shocked--Jade had left out this juicy detail.

"What--you just-- _mmm_ \--do that?" She looked down at him as Syn winked back, still hard.  
"Yep." He responded before momentarily closing his eyes as Jade faced him and sat down on him again.

Matt was surprised he wasn't jealous, but only a little. He was too distracted by how fucking amazing Violet felt inside and how hot it was watching Syn slam into her sister. It was a little strange how different yet how the same they were. Shadows pulled out of her and whipped her around, edging her back on the bed and falling over her. He nudged Violet's legs farther apart and took her again, gathering her in his arms.

Them together was such a striking image--how his large body made her look smaller and her thin body made his look bigger...

Both couples got lost in each other for a few minutes before being pulled back into the images of the others. Jade was still facing Syn, so she couldn't really see the other couple. Brian wanted her to enjoy the scenery as much as he was, so he nudged her off of him and then off the bed, leaning her over the edge and taking her from behind so they could both take in the fuckery going on on the other side of the king bed. Violet turned her head just in time to see Gates' eyes close and the look of abandonment on his face when he re-entered Jade. It was heavenly. She'd pictured it so many times before--he made that face on stage all the fucking time and it made her so hot. Then his eyes opened and met hers and she whined as Shadows made her come.

Then Matt looked over at Jade and she inhaled sharply. The look in his eyes was so dark, so un-Matt. His grin showed off those fucking dimples as he had just finished thrusting-for the moment-looking like he was clearly proud of his performance thus far. Gates was going for it, thrusting hard to keep up, and Jade was coming undone.

Violet flipped Matt, enjoying the deep dimples that now pointed at her. His hands held her ass as she moved up and down and he bit his lip, trying to keep from moaning. When she stopped, Shadows involuntarily thrust his hips in frustration.  
"No, you keep these here, or I won't continue," She moved his arms to where they clung to the bedpost. His grin got even bigger-fuck his smile was so gorgeous. He knew she just wanted to see his arms flex and he was fine with that.  
"You got it, darlin'." When he flexed, she continued. Jade's lids lowered, watching the huge biceps bulge.  
Violet's hands moved over her own body and Syn fucking _whimpered_. She looked sideways at him and put a finger in her mouth, moaning as she kept the pace with her hips.

"Fuck, Violet--shit--" Syn had been going all out and suddenly buried himself inside Jade, gritting his teeth. _Fuck he was hot._

Gates' dark hair fell into his face before he sexily ran his hand through it, "Two down." He grinned, breathing hard as he reached for a third condom.  
Violet looked down at Shadows, not stopping, "Is this--what--it's, uhhh, like for you??" She asked breathlessly. As Shads smirked sarcastically and nodded, she winced and cried out, sitting fully on him.

"Fucking awesome, isn't it?" Jade lifted an eyebrow at Syn before shoving him on the bed. She was about to climb on top when Gates stopped her, putting a finger in the air and moving it in a circle--indicating he wanted her to turn around. Jade obeyed and as she sank down him, Syn spanked her hard enough to make her--and Violet--gasp. He then held on as she began to move, pushing his head back into the pillow.

Shadows looked up at Violet, arms still braced above his head, "You ready?" Violet bit her lip and nodded, climbing off of him. Even though she knew this meant this would be her last orgasm, she was dying for it. She fell back on the bed and Matt stood up at the edge of the bed, bracing her legs against his chest like she liked. They were done paying attention to Jade and Syn, fully focused on one another now. When Shadows took her in this position, she moaned loudly, fisting the sheets. He knew to start shallow, never going too fast. As she lost herself, he lengthened his stroke, but still didn't go too fast.

"Shads--fuck--" Violet started almost crying and Syn looked over, impressed with Shadows' stamina. That's when Matt started losing it. They both got louder and now Jade watched as Shadows' beautiful face twisted in orgasm. Violet arched off the bed and twisted her fingers in her own hair as she came hard.

Without skipping a beat, Jade pulled off Syn, "Do that to me, that looks fucking fun." Syn blinked at her, not sure he could pull it off-- he hadn't tried that in years--but he was sure willing to do whatever she asked. He jumped off the bed and stood over her at the edge of the bed as she opened her legs for him. Being a little shorter than Shads, this was actually easier for him. Entering her, he rolled his eyes back as she cried out. Fuck it was good. Yeah, this wasn't gonna take long at all.

Shadows grinned ear to ear and offered her a hand up, chest heaving. He threw the condom away and climbed on the bed behind Vi, cuddled up to her as they watched Syn and Jade's last lap. Violet stared once again at Syn as he thrusted, finally finishing his third and last orgasm--the look on his face absolutely to die for.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know what you thought of this one! Unabashed smut.


End file.
